A Valentine's Day decision
by kmaaser1207
Summary: Miyako has two boys to choose from for Valentine's day. Which one will she choose?


Valentine's Day for Miyako and Takaaki

Ok so I thought I'd try new characters. Cakedecorator said they couldn't wait for a Miyako and Takaaki one-shot V-day one so I thought I have some free time. Why don't I try to make one? Time to try some new characters. So here it goes!

Background: yes the girls are still freshman in high school. Ties into the Kaoru's Valentine's Day except not too much Boomer and Miyako. Boomer will still be involved in this but he won't have as great of an impact on Miyako.

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock. I quickly woke up and turned off the clock so it wouldn't wake up my grandmother. I decided to wake up early because I knew what day it was. Valentine's Day! I just love Valentine's Day, but I pretty much like all holidays. But there is something different about Valentine's Day that stands out to me more.

I get out of bed and walk over to my walk in closet. I look around and look for something to wear. After a few minutes of looking I finally decide on a light blue tank top with a light blue jean mini skirt. I also took a darker blue jean cardigan. For shoes I decided on black flats. I looked at myself in the mirror with a satisfied look on my face and then left to go make my bed. When I finished making my bed I went to the bathroom to finish getting ready. I walked into my conjoined bathroom and started to get ready.

I started to apply some make up, but not too much. Just some black eyeliner, mascara, and some blush. I was going to wear some lip-gloss but I'd put that on after I ate. I took out my curls. My hair curled up and I brushed it into two high pigtails. Then when I finished I went downstairs to make some breakfast. I made something for myself and for my grandmother. I made her an omelet shaped in a heart. Then I cleaned up. I wrapped up the omelet and washed the dishes.

Then it was time to make a cake for my special someone. It was only 6:03 am and school didn't start until 8. When I was making my cake I thought about whom I was going to give it to. There were two boys on my mind, Boomer and Takaaki. I was leaning more towards Takaaki. He was nice, sweet and caring. He has always been a big brother figure to me but I might have stronger feelings for him now.

Takaaki has been in the hospital for a while. He has gotten much better over the years. He is not strong enough to go to school. But he has to go right back to the hospital after.

Boomer on the other hand is nice, caring, but sometimes mean. He makes fun of me sometimes. He always calls me a crybaby. He seems to care for me but I'm not entirely sure. He waits for me after classes to walk me to my next class, but is usually sidetracked about something else. Recently he has been hanging out with the girl, Harumi. She is a nice girl. But he always has time for me. That is one thing I like about him. He always makes time for me.

I am so confused about my feelings. I'm not sure where my feelings are pulling me. I was deep in thought and then heard a beeping sound. It was my cake. I took out the cake and put some icing on it. I put it in the fridge to chill for a bit. It was only 7:05. I went to put items back in my bag. I waited walked slowly back to the kitchen to get the cake. Then I left for school.

I walked to school and thought some more. Boomer or Takaaki… But when I got to school I saw Momoko and Kaoru. Kaoru looked pretty with her white mini skirt, straightened hair, and light green tank top. It was surprising to see her dressed up. She was even wearing black ballet flats.

"Kaoru, you look pretty," I said smiling to her.

"Ya Kaoru!" Brick said moving closer towards us with his brothers following him. Momoko saw them and quickly ran over to give him a kiss and her cake.

"Get a room!" Kaoru said looking away.

"Hey Miyako. Can I walk you to class?" I heard Boomer ask. I looked over at him and smiled and started to walk away with him. Brick and Momoko were almost at the school door.

"Happy Valentines Day Miyako," said Boomer with a soft smile on his face.

"Yes happy Valentines Day Boomer," I said returning the smile. I didn't have my cake out so I hope he wasn't expecting me to give him one. He walked my to our first class. At first he took a seat next to me. When Harumi walked in she motioned him to come sit by her. He looked at me and I just smiled a smile saying that it was ok. He replied with a thank you smile and went to sit by her.

It was now lunch and I was sitting at the table with Brick and Momoko. Brick left to go get some food leaving me with Momoko.

"I wonder where Kaoru and Butch are," she said thinking about where they could be.

"Momoko I'm not sure who I want to be my Valentine," I said trying not to frown.

"Oh Miyako its ok," she said trying to reassure me, "just don't pick too fast." She said looking at me with hopeful eyes. I smiled in return and went to eat my lunch.

Soon after Boomer, Takaaki, and Harumi came over to sit with us. Boomer sat on one side of me while Takaaki sat on the other. I smiled at them.

"Boomer, I've been waiting to give this to you," Said Harumi with a bright smile on her face. She then pulled out a small cake and gave it to him. He took the cake in his hands and smiled, "Thanks Harumi!"

"Also I was kind of hoping that we could be more than friends," she said nervously. He looked at her with surprise on his face. He then looked towards the rest of the table. Brick was giving him a go-for-it smile while I was just trying to be nice and gave him a weak smile. I really felt heart broken. This whole time I was leaning towards Boomer and he already has a valentine and now he's going to get a girlfriend. I wanted to cry but I held back my tears as he gave her a big hug and kissed her on the lips. I looked down and my bento box. Takaaki noticed this and nudged me lightly. I looked up and him, into his concerned eyes. I gave him a weak smile and looked back down. Takaaki respected that I didn't want to answer.

What broke my heart even more was that Boomer didn't seem to care about what I was feeling but I guess I can't blame him. I didn't try to stop him from saying yes. I couldn't take it; my eyes started to fill with tears. I put my bento box back into my bag and quickly got up and left. I could feel their eyes on me. I made my way to the girl's restroom and locked myself in a stall and started to cry. I heard a door open soon after and heard Momoko's voice, "Miyako, are you ok?" I could hear the concern in her voice. I got up and went out of the stall and Momoko quickly came over and embraced me in hug.

"Momoko! He never liked me! He likes that Harumi!" I cried into her shoulder.

"Miyako, he wasn't the one for you. I'm sorry I couldn't help you realize that earlier. I thought that he might surpass Takaaki. But I was wrong. I'm sorry I never told you to give up on Boomer," she apologized.

"It's not you're fault. I was blind," I said starting to ease up on my crying. Momoko had brought her little makeup bag and started taking some things out of it. She then handed me a wet cloth.

"It's to wipe off your eyeliner."

I started to wipe my eyes. She was such a great friend. When I finished she offered me some other eyeliner and mascara but refused. She then walked me back out and to my next class. She was such a great friend and I told her. She smiled and made sure that I was going to be ok and then left for the lunchroom to retrieve her things for the next class.

I sat at my desk in the empty classroom. There was still quite a bit of time before the next class started. Then I saw someone come in. It was Takaaki.

"Miyako, are you ok?" he asked with concern in his voice.

"I'm not sure, " I said looking down at my desk.

"Miyako, you can tell me. I'm not going to judge you or anything," he said taking a seat next to me. My eyes started to well up tears again and then I cried into his shoulder telling him about Boomer through sobs. Takaaki didn't say much. He just listened and tried to comfort me. The bell rang and I stopped my crying. Takaaki stayed by my side. Soon kids started pouring into the class. It filled up in a short amount of time. I felt glad that Takaaki had the same class as me. He should be a year a head of me but because of him being in the hospital pretty much all last year, it put him behind.

Boomer and Harumi walked in holding hands. I avoided looking at him and he did the same. I could tell he was concerned about me but I didn't want him to be.

Through out the rest of the day I thought about Boomer. I thought he could be the one. I thought I could actually possibly love him. I was wrong. I knew that he wasn't the one. My thoughts then drifted to Takaaki. Maybe he could be the one…

**After school**

I was at my locker getting my stuff ready to take home. I had lots of homework to do. I waved good-bye to my two best friends who were going on dates. No matter what Kaoru said she was going on a date. Boomer was nowhere in sight.

As I was walking home I passed a whole bunch of happy couples. I thought to myself. Why can't I have that kind of happiness?

I got home and was greeted by my grandmother.

"Hello dear," she said with a warm face. She made me feel a whole lot better after all of today. I then gave her a hug.

"Thank you ever so much for the breakfast you made me," she said leading me into the kitchen. There were some fresh baked cookies and a glass of milk waiting for me.

"Oh it was nothing. Thank you for the cookies grandmother," I said as I started to eat one. It was crunchy but soft at the same time.

"Did you give the cake to someone?" she asked.

"Grandmother, how did you know I made a cake?" I asked curiously.

"Oh Miyako. I know you so well and it did help that you left out the flour," she said with a soft chuckle.

"Oh. But I didn't give out the cake," I said trying to fight back the tears.

"Why not?" she asked with concern.

It was hard not to cry when I thought of what had happened earlier today. I then told her everything. About how I thought he was my love but then broke my heart. She gave me a hug, "Miyako dear, no need to get upset. Love will find you when you least expect it. Not every time will your first be you last," she said lovingly. I then smiled and retreated to my room. I told her thank you before I locked myself in my room and cried some more.

Once I was done crying I worked on my homework for hours. I was going to get done all my homework. I was going to drown myself in it so I wouldn't think about what had happened today.

I did all my homework and then studied for tests. I was almost done when I heard the doorbell. I rand downstairs and opened the door. There behind the door was Boomer.

"Hello Miyako," he said weakly.

"Yes Boomer?" I asked. No matter how heartbroken I was or how mad I was I couldn't be mean. I just didn't think it was fair even if the other person deserved it.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I should have talked to you before I said yes to Harumi. I have been debating about this for a while now. I really like you, and think I made a mistake about choosing Harumi," He paused and looked at me. I was in thought. He continued, "well I guess I'm hear to ask you for your forgiveness and ask for a second chance. Miyako, you're the one I want to be with," he said taking my hands into his. I looked at him.

"What about Harumi?"

"I told her that I thought I made a big mistake and she understood. Sure she was a little upset but she understood. I apologized for leading her on. But when you walked out of that lunchroom I realized I had made a mistake," he said still looking in my eyes. I looked back at his. I was not sure if I wanted to for give him or not. He broke my heart and I didn't want him to do it again. I then saw Takaaki. My eyes lit up at the sight of him. He was walking up the driveway. Boomer turned around and followed my gaze. He frowned slightly at the sight of him. Takaaki saw us both but still continued up to where we were.

"Hello Miyako," he said calmly.

"Yes Takaaki?"

"I just wanted to come here and tell you something," he said looking at me.

"Excuse me I was in the middle of telling Miyako about how I feel," he said with coldness in his voice.

"You mean about how you don't care about her. Boomer, you broke her heart. You really think she's going to forgive you?" he said with rising anger.

"I came here to apologize for what I have done. I feel awful about it and I want her to forgive me," he said letting go of my hands and fully facing Takaaki.

"The only thing she can do is forgive you, she can't trust you with her heart!"

"Boys! Stop fighting!" I said to both of them.

They stopped to look at me. I knew that I was time for me to choose one of them. Boomer apologized and said he wanted to be with me. He sounded like he really meant it too. I think he did too. I excused myself to go get the cake and then came back to the door. They both knew that I was choosing. My heart started to race while I looked back from the two boys standing at my porch. I took a step onto the porch.

I could tell that both of them were nervous. Neither wanted to be rejected, but one had to be.

"Boomer, I'm sorry I just don't think I can be with you. I thought I loved you and you go and break my heart. I think you knew that I had feelings for you and that I cared about you but you overlooked my feelings. I'm really sorry Boomer," I said as delicately as I could. He understood, he knew what he had done and couldn't go back and change the clock. He then slowly walked away. Once he was long gone I looked over to Takaaki.

"Takaaki. You're the one I want to be with. My heart was confused but now it is not. You have always been there for me and have always been a big brother figure to me. But as time went on and I got older my feelings towards you grew stronger. When I met Boomer I thought my feelings for you had weakened but I was just blind. He was a distraction," I said looking into Takaaki's eyes and he was looking back into mine.

"Happy Valentine's Day Takaaki," I said smiling and handed him the cake. He smiled back at me. I then gave him a long meaningful hug that he returned. I then looked into his beautiful blue eyes while he was looking back into mine. He then kissed me passionately. His lips were warm on mine. I felt loved and no longer sad. I had made the right decision.

We parted and looked at each other with slight blushes on our faces.

"Takaaki, thank you," I said and then hugged him.

**Thanks for reading! When I finished reading it and then went to upload it was like... I spelled his name wrong through the whole entire story 0.o. so I went back and tried to fix it. If I missed one then tell me please**


End file.
